


A Cafe and a Blonde

by bi_time_lord



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 06:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bi_time_lord/pseuds/bi_time_lord
Summary: When Clara walked past the new Cafe in town she didn't expect to end up with a new friend.





	A Cafe and a Blonde

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "This would never have happened if you had just read the instructions."
> 
> This is my first Clara x Jenny fic so I know it won't be the best. I've been meaning to write it for a while now after being in London and spotting a cafe named 'Jennys cafe'. After finding a prompt (I sadly cannot find where I got it from when I do I will edit it in) I knew I had to make this.

As soon as Clara walked past the glass window she could tell that the girl who owned the new cafe on the high street with neither experienced in how to run a business or how to use coffee machines.

The poor woman looked so confused. She continued to fiddle with the machine. She pressed all the buttons on the little touch screen and frowned when it beeped, causing a small crease to form between her brows. Her nose also scrunched up.

Not that Clara noticed.

She totally didn't notice the small, slightly adorable features she had.

She didn't even notice the doorbell when Clara stepped into the shop. The hot air hit her like a ton of bricks. Instantly diminishing the cold post-Christmas air when everyone was sick of the cold and just wanted summer to begin.

The café was completely empty, there was no one else in sight. Only Clara and the owner who was still nose deep in the coffee machine she was trying to fix or build. Clara didn't think the woman even knew what she was doing.

It would look strange to be the only one in the shop and sitting in the middle of the store. Clara considered sitting out of the way, right in the comer with her eyes focused on her phone. She had no business to get involved in whatever the blonde owner was fixing.

None whatsoever.

She decided to walk up to the counter anyways. "You having trouble with that?" She nodded at the machine.

The woman jumped hitting her head on a cabinet above the coffee machine. She yelped and clutched her head in her hand. Eyes squeezed shut before they opened. She turned to Clara who was leaning against the counter, her face not calm like her posture. She looked slightly panicked and alarmed. 

"Are you alright?" Clara asked sounding concerned with a hint of humour.

"Yeah." She muttered and turned to the device. "The machines new." She muttered. "And something went wrong. I can't figure out why."

"Want some help?" Clara offered, feeling slightly sorry for the woman. She caused her to jump which caused her to hit her head.

"Why?"

Clara frowned. "What do you mean why?"

"You don't know me." She shrugged. "I could be anyone. I could kidnap you."

"Will you?" Clara asked, a smirk plastered on her lips. She already knew the answer to that question.

"No." The blonde replied a grin on her own lips.

The machine buzzed and the cafe owner groaned, she lightly hit the machine with a nearby hammer. 

That only made things worse.

Now there was smoke coming out from the machine."

"No, no, no." Clara chuckled jumping over the counter. She walked up to the woman and grabbed her wrist. 

She was firm yet gentle and the owner blinked when Clara took the hammer out of her hands and set it down. "Don't use that and don't hit it."

"My dad hit his coffee machine at home." She protested. "It always works for him."

"Just because he hits his machine doesn't mean you have to hit yours." She rolled her eyes and studied the coffee maker for a moment. "Don't you have instructions for this?"

"Dad also doesn't use instructions. He used to throw his out."

Clara snorted at that.  " **This would never have happened if you had just read the instructions.** "

The blonde blinked. "How do you know?"

"I knew a man who didn't like instructions either." She smirked. "I'm Clara by the way." She held out her hand.

The blonde grinned and held out her own. "Jenny."

"Nice to meet you, Jenny."

"You two Clara." They shook hands. The coffee machine buzzed as it stopped smoking. The girls both chuckled at the timing of it. "Do you want some coffee?" Jenny offered, holding a cup.

"Only if you have some too." Clara countered making Jenny grin.

"It's a date then."


End file.
